Meeting Ziva
by Mai Sauders
Summary: The team meets Ziva for the first time. What are their impressions of her. And what happens when they get stuck in the woods after a bomb goes off? And What do they find out about Mossad? A short NCIS Fanfic.
1. Meeting Ziva

It was a hot summer morning when she strutted into the bullpen. There was no other way to describe it, she walked in, like she owned the place, swinging her hips. Looking oh, so sexy. Turning on the old DiNozzo charm, I approached her, grabbing her wrist, I opened my mouth to ask her, if I could be of any assistance. But before I could get the words out. I found myself on the floor, staring up at her into her eyes, that had now turned so cold. Unreadable, as if a switch had been pulled and she had morphed into a different person. _"Sorry," _she said. _"You should not sneak up on me like that."_

How on earth did she just do that, there is no way she could of just flipped me over her shoulder like that. But she did, what was she? Some kind of female James Bond…. a ninja. _"So ninja chick, like to get off me now, I'm having a little difficulty breathing here."_

"_I suppose," _she said grinning. _"Sooo, I'm __**very**__ special agent Anthony DiNozzo, and you are?" "Ziva"_ she said shortly. _"Well, how can I help you", _I grinned at her, flashing her the old DiNozzo smile. _"Do u know an agent Gibbs?" _she asked. _"Yeah, he's my boss, but I'm his __**senior**__ field agent, anything I can help you with". _She looked me up and down, _"No, I don't think so," _she replied, smirking slightly. Just then Gibbs walked into the bullpen, in his hand was his ever present coffee. _"ah Ziva," _he said, _"I see you have already met DiNozzo, well everyone this is Mossad liaison officer Ziva David, I was just told she will be working with us for the time being." _

Just then the phone rang, Gibbs answered. After a moment, he said "_grab your gear, we got a case." _Just as we were about to head to the elevator, Gibbs spoke again, _"hold on a moment", _we all looked at him surprised. _"Officer David, you are strictly observing, your weapons please." _Ziva handed him her gun, we turned to go, when Gibbs spoke agin, _"All of them." _Grumbling Ziva handed over her backup gun, and a knife. _"David"_ Gibbs said again warningly. She sighed, and fished out another knife from her waist, and pulled a gun from her calf. How many weapons, does she have? I thought to myself. McGee just stood there stunned, with his mouth hanging open as she fished out another two knifes, and smaller gun. Knifes from inside the soles of her shoes and pulled out a hairclip that turns into a pocketknife. Oh my God, she had enough weapons just on her person to supply the whole floor. "What," she asked annoyed. "What is with all the weapons?" I asked as we walked to the elevator. "Nothing, I am not even carrying that many," Ziva replied. "Not that many! You have enough weapons there to supply this whole room. Why do you even have that many?" I sputtered surprised. "I am only carrying the Mossad minimum Tony," she said shrugging her shoulders, "I did not think I would need that many."


	2. ------Bomb--------

…At the Crime Scene….

"Okay, so who do we have here, boss?" I asked. "Petty Officer Sara Johnson," Gibbs replied, "Her wallet hasn't been touched so we can rule out, robbery." Just then Gibbs mobile rang. He moved away from us, he looked to be having a pretty serious discussion with someone. I wonder what it was about.

But I didn't need to wonder for much longer as just then Gibbs came back and answered my unasked question, "The local cops just found another body, I said we would go check it out, after we were finished here." "Well, I'm done; the body is ready to be taken back to autopsy." Ducky said. "Okay then, DiNozzo, McGee you stay here and check out the house, Ziva you too. Dawson (Jane Dawson, temporary agent assigned to the team for this case, because they were short one agent after Kate died) and I will head over to the other crime scene, and start there. I want you to meet us there when you're done here." Gibbs said.

"So what I'm just supposed to stand around here and do nothing," I complained to Tony. "Yeah, that's what the Boss-man said," he replied. "But he's not even here so why can't I do som" I got cut of by McGee calling out to Tony, "Hey, I think I've got something here." Tony and I both went into the bedroom to where McGee was baging a Barretta 9mm. "Well, we know our perp is a man" said Tony. "How do you know that, just by the gun?" I asked curiously. "Well, the Barretta tends to be more of a man's weapon then.." Tony began cockily but he didn't get to finish. As while he was telling the story, I heard a ticking noise. "Bomb," I shouted shoving both McGee and Tony out a window.

* * *

-Tony's POV-

I groaned. We had just gotten about ten metres away when the bomb went off, destroying most of the house….. and probably all of the evidence with our luck. I slowly stood up, nothing seemed to be broken, I just had a few minor cuts and scratches.

What about McGee and Ziva? I thought now worried. I heard a groan a couple of metres to my left. I raced over it was McGee, he was covered in dust, but looked otherwise all right. I helped him up. "You okay McGee?" I asked him, just to be sure. "Yeah, I'm good Tony." I replied "But what about Ziva?" I asked Tony, "Is she okay?" "I dunno," I replied, "I haven't seen her yet."

It wasn't until 5 minutes later, that we found David. She was unconscious, and had obviously hit her head on something, as there was a bit of a gash, on her upper forehead.


End file.
